The present invention relates in general, to carburetors and in particular to a new and useful vortex high air velocity energy-efficient carburetor which utilizes a specially-shaped air valve through which fuel is introduced into an air stream, and which also utilizes a fuel metering arrangement which regulates the amount of fuel supplied to the air stream.
The field of carburetor design, in particular, with regard to internal combustion engines, is highly developed. The major function of a carburetor is to establish an air-fuel mixture by finely atomizing the fuel in an air stream. Improvements can still be made in the degree of atomization for fuel in the air stream and also the accuracy in providing desired proportions for the air-fuel mixture.
The subject of carburetor design is comprehensively covered in the publication COMBUSTION ENGINE PROCESSES, by L. C. Lichty, McGraw-Hill Inc. 1967 at Chapter 9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,914 to Hawryluk and 2,590,000 to Ferguson both teach the use of chambers into which fuel is injected to improve the atomization of fuel in an air fuel mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,257 to Knowlton shows the use of a valve member in a conduit for receiving a flow of air, which valve member is utilized for the introduction of selected amounts of fuel to the air stream. Similar teaching can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,032 to Wright and U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,349 to Kennedy, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,829 to Haddock shows the use of a rotatable turbine in an air stream to improve air-fuel mixing.